Premio
by Anniih
Summary: Solo son visitas "militares", pero reciben su premio por ello.  Hay que agradecer a Gilbert por esto  *ChilexColombia*


¡Funciona el Fanfiction! Ya era hora ¬¬

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Lime. Intento de lemon no vulgar. Y cosas prusianas y alemanas.

**Pareja: **ChilexColombia/ManuelxCatalina.

.

* * *

**Premio**

Primero la tenía en brazos. Cargándola mientras entraba por la puerta del cuarto apoyando los labios en los de ella, para luego ir directo a recostarla con sutilidad en la cama. Y ahora la besa en los alrededores de la piel del cuello donde ciertas hebras oscuras se interponen, pero son sacadas por los dedos masculinos para poder continuar sin nada de estorbo.

―Me encanta tu uniforme. ―ama con locura esas prendas puestas en Catalina. De verdad Gilbert tenía razón cuando se la entregó (la prenda). Se ve hermosa y le marca muy bien la silueta dejando a la imaginación de Manuel, quien va besarle la boca. La colombiana surca los labios por el alago correspondiendo los movimientos, sintiendo el calor de adentro comenzando a apoderarse de su propia esencia. Su cuerpo pide avanzar un poco más rápido, solo _un _poco. Incorpora la espalda sin dejar de besar, sentado al chileno frente suyo.

Manuel surca la boca al separarse. No es común mostrar sonrisas porque se le dé la gana. _Lo sabemos_. Cualquiera sonreiría teniendo una belleza como la colombiana. Este es _su_ caso. Su mirada se desvía a los pechos. En realidad, cerca de los pechos, a la altura de la clavícula. Piensa en la posibilidad de desabotonar esa chaqueta, pero es la suya la que se va como si una brisa de tierras tropicales tan diferentes a las suyas rozaran su piel. Por dentro y por fuera. Diferentes porque en su casa es más helada estando en lo más austral del mundo. Pero no siempre es así. También hay días que hace calor. Su clima es variado. Cree que su personalidad puede ser por eso. _Frío; cambiante de carácter._

Haber, haber. ¿Frío? Si es así, ¿alguien puede explicar por qué Manuel suspira _condenadamente_ sexy? Sencilla explicación de los besos de Gómez sobre la blanquecina epidermis. Catalina da a conocer los rumores de la contextura del chileno dichas por Martín, aunque no quiere saber cómo el argentino lo sabe y mucho menos para arruinar el momento.

―_Usted_ es muy delgado.

A pesar de la delgadez, está bien formado. ¿Agradecimientos a Gilbert? Si lo ve, a solas se lo agradecerá.

Por ese nuevo alago el castaño sonríe. _Sí, otra vez._ Y acerca las manos a desvestir a la mujer. De los hombros a los pies. Tocando la suavidad de poder deslizar sus yemas por las piernas trigueñas. Primero la derecha y luego la izquierda. Oyendo los jadeos de la morena dando un gusto maravilloso mientras Manuel se encuentra _ocupado_ en los círculos pequeños pegados en la piel. Son suaves al tenerlos en su cavidad y ella le acaricia los cabellos.

Desde la garganta se escapa un gemido de la colombiana porque González busca prepararle la intimidad con delicados masajes introduciendo sus dedos, subiendo la cabeza hallando los labios comenzando a besar, respirando los jadeos cerrados, de modo compartido. Catalina ya está totalmente lista para él. El placer la invade arqueando la espalda. Manuel entiende que ya es hora del momento ansiado. Y sin salir del ósculo se baja el pantalón, liberando su erección. Se acomoda para entrar en ella en movimiento pausado y tranquilo. No necesita entrar apresurado, ¿para qué? Si todo tiene su ritmo, además nadie los ha interrumpido. Espera que así no sea. Debe disfrutar cada segundo que pasa en el calor emanado por sus vaivenes. Sí, ya procede hacer el cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, bajando los parpados para poder sentir las mil y un sensaciones mezcladas en aliento, en sudor, en todo. Pero luego los abre alzando la espalda. Ve las manos abiertas de Catalina sobre la cama comprendiendo en tomarlas, agarrarlas, enviando como si tuvieran un cable de conexiones de emociones conjuntas. Y las toma.

De repente Gómez cruza las piernas atrapando al chileno. Es que **ella** desea manejarlo. Le suelta las manos dirigiendo las propias abrazarle el cuello e inclina con vuelo la espalda flexionando las piernas. Está sentada volviendo a gemir tras gemido dejando a Manuel algo desconcertado. Los papeles se cambian. Bueno, que más da. Solo actúa en sujetarle la cintura, ayudándola en conservar el ritmo de subir y bajar.

Cada vez se afirma más en Manuel.

Él cree que esto es un _premio_:

_Porque…_

Catalina ya comienza a tomar el gusto al asunto, que Manuel venga a su casa a educarla militarmente.

Manuel ya comienza a tomar el gusto en venir cuantas veces sean necesarias para enseñarle y ganarse esta clase de _premio_.

* * *

**Extra:**

― ¿No crees que esto es hermoso West? ¡Esos dos nos aman! ¡Aprecian mi doctrina! ―Gilbert destella luz de sus ojos carmesí subiendo todo su ego al infinito y más allá, apuntando al horizonte. Se encuentra celebrando y su pollito Gilbird lo apoya en su cabeza.

Alemania solo niega con la cabeza por las cosas tontas de su hermano mayor.

― ¡No cantes victoria todavía! ―exclama Francis tirando en el suelo de boca abajo y nadie sabe por qué― ¡Dios se encuentra confundido! ¡Y volveré a ser el poderoso Fran-!

― _¡Silence! _―Beilschmidt lo hace callar. Está harto que su amiguito francés ande con los resentimientos. ¿Pero qué le va hacer? Bonnefoy debe aceptar la derrota de manera digna.

―Hermano…no es necesario que te pares sobre Francis para celebrar victoria.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No te oigo West.

―Olvídalo.

Ludwig sabe que Prusia no lo obedecerá. Este hace oídos sordos siguiendo con un pie arriba en la espalda del humillado Francia. Eso es tener poder.

Gilbert posee una poderosa doctrina. ¿No es así?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hice mi vil intento de no hacer el lemon que hago siempre. Quise cambiar mi temática. ¿Cómo quedó? ¿No sirvo? ¿Me suicido? ¿Regreso a lo 'caluroso'? Bueno, hurgue todo lo que sea la Prusianización, y sabiendo desde antes que llegó a Colombia gracias Chile, no pude resistirme en hacer algo para ellos referente a eso (=3). Incluso iba a poner a Gilbo como especie de cupido pero me di cuenta que no (xD), así que hice el extra basándome más o menos en la caída de la doctrina francesa siendo reemplazada por la prusiana y la alemana (aunque en ciertos países de américa siguen la doctrina francesa y la gringa, bah~. No hay nada mejor que la prusiana). Quizás me faltó describir un poco más a Catalina… D:

_Oh, see~. Manu macho.

* * *

_

**Datos:**

•Rafael Uribe Uribe (bogado, periodista, diplomático y militar colombiano) durante su estancia en Chile en 1905, observó y detalló la estructura del ejército de este país, concluyendo que era un buen ejemplo para ser seguido por el Ejército colombiano. Por esta razón, Uribe aconsejó al gobierno colombiano solicitar ante el gobierno de Chile, el envío a Colombia de una "misión militar" compuesta por un grupo de oficiales uno por cada arma, con el objetivo primigenio de implantar los nuevos reglamentos militares en el Ejército colombiano.

**[**El ejército chileno contaba con la experiencia de tener desde hacía 20 años una estructura y organización bajo el modelo militar prusiano, modelo victorioso en la guerra contra Austria (1866) y Francia (1871), que luego gracias a su renombre se iría imponiendo tanto en Europa como en Sudamérica.**]**

•Es así que, siguiendo las indicaciones de Uribe Uribe, Rafael Reyes contrató en 1907 la primera misión militar chilena que llegó a Colombia, compuesta por el capitán de infantería Arturo Ahumada Bascuñán y por el capitán de artillería Diego Guillén Santana. El objetivo principal de esta misión era la puesta en marcha de una institución que brindara los conocimientos fundamentales para la formación de un instruido y preparado cuerpo de oficiales. De esta forma inició la misión militar chilena en Colombia un proceso largo y con muchas dificultades en el camino.

•Bajo estos parámetros que se pretendía conseguir, la misión militar chilena permaneció nueve años en territorio colombiano, tratando de implementar en el Ejército colombiano el modelo militar prusiano a la chilena.

•Les dejo un link que fue de lo más beneficioso sobre la Educación Militar en Colombia. h t t p : / / historiacritica. uniandes. edu. co/view. php/534/index. php?id=534

.

* * *

Y sí, con esto me subió el ego ;D

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

Entre más review's dejas, más posibilidades tienes de ganar [inserte aquí cualquier cosa]

(?)


End file.
